heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Christa
Christa is a serious woman who appears in The Walking Dead Game Season 1 and Two. She and her boyfriend, Omid acts as Clementine's guardians after Lee Everett's death. Involvement The Walking Dead Game Season 1 "Long Road Ahead" She makes a first appearance alongside Omid on top of the train. She and Omid talks about something before Lee Everett and Clementine meets them on the road. They both agree to help the group to get rid off the tank but will leave if they see something they don't like. While Lee tries to cut off the tanker, she sits down and talks to Clementine. After Lee and Clementine killed the three walkers he came to the building to see what happened. When the horde of walkers come she quickly helped Clementine onto the train and immediately climbs after her. She gets off the train when Omid hurts his leg. Lee can help her or Omid onto the train. "Around Every Courner" She walks with the group into Savannah with Omid. She got frightened when a bell rung and she quickly tells Lee that she thought that Clementine's walkie was broken. When Lee, Kenny and Ben Paul work on getting into the house she looks after Omid and Clementine. When Lee accidentl breaks off the carcass of a dog she threw up and Omid asked her if she was...., with her responding it was the smell. In the house she asks Clementine if she knows who the man on the radio is but doesn't get an answer since Lee had to get Kenny. If Lee or Kenny doesn't kill the walker boy then she puts it out of its misery. She quickly gets out of the house when she heard Lee scream. She and the group asks why did he yell. Christa quickly finds Lee when he returns and pleads for Vernon to take a look at Omid's leg. Later she joins the group to get their needs at Crawford. While at the nurse's station she, Vernon and Lee watched videos to get the codes for the meds. When voting on what to do with Ben she votes for them to leave him, but if Clementine is present she will then absent. Later when they reach the house she rushes to Omid's side and stays with him. At the end of the episode she asks where Lee is and after asksing who's blood is on Clemenitne's hat. She and Omid will only go with Lee to find Clementine only if he revealed his bite. "No Time Left" She only appears with the group if she and Omid went with Lee. However is the couple stayed behind they are locked up in the shed by Vernon and his cancer group. They argue with Kenny about going into the countryside when they get through the shed. The group protects themselves from the walker attack and finds safety in the attic. After escaping the attic they climbs the rooftops to get to the Marsh House and save Clementine. If Ben was saved he then falls and gets impaled, leading Kenny to stay behind and kill him. If Ben was killed in the previous episode then they continue without any problem. When reaching a open space on a rooftop, Kenny accidently lets Lee drop the walkie into a dark room. Christa jumps in and gets the walkie but gets stuck with a room full of Walkers. Kenny saves her, leaving him to be stuck instead. She and omid the departs after Lee has to go alone. The Walking Dead Game Season Two "All That Remains" She and Omid discusses their baby's name and wants Clementine's opinion while they walk to Gil's Pitstop. She and Omid enter a bathroom while Clem goes to another. Christa rushes to the other bathroom when she heard a gun firing. Only to see Omid lying dead and she shoots Michelle without hesitation. She and Clementine grieves Omid. 16 months later she tries to keep their fire lit so that Clemenitne can keep warm and eet. After talking about Wellington she looks for more wood while Clementine keeps the fire lit. Christa gets threatened by scavengers and tries to convince them that she is alone. (Clem helps Christa) Clementine throws a rock against Winston's head and tells Christa to run. (Clem doesn't help) The scavengers sees Clementine and pokes a spear into Christa's leg for lying. Regardless, Christa status was left unknown. People Killed *Countless Zombies *Fivel (Zombified, Determinant) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Michelle Allies *Chuck *Clementine *Lee Everett *Kenny *Ben Paul *Brie *Molly Enemies *Walkers *Vernon *Cancer Group *Michelle *Ralph *Winston *Victor *The Stranger Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Game Category:The Walking Dead Game Season Two Category:Humans Category:Survivors Category:Unknown Category:Telltale Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes